


Energy

by crazycatt71



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: I'm trying to get my smut mojo back so this is basically Tony and Steve having sex.





	Energy

Tony Stark was an energetic man. Steve was used to seeing him in motion, talking a million words a minute, waving his hands when he got excited about something, bopping along to his music as he worked in his workshop, Tony always seemed to be in perpetual motion. Tony’s energy was at times controlled and channeled, hyper, chaotic, or manic, depending on the situation. Steve had assumed that Tony’s energetic, constant movements would carry over into his love making. That he would be a flurry of kissing and touching that led to frenzied coupling that left his partner dazed but satisfied. Except for the dazed but satisfied part, which he’d been spot on about, Steve had never been so happy to be so wrong.

As a lover, Tony Stark was laser focused, each movement slow and deliberate, each touch and kiss thought out and planed with intricate detail. His only goal was to create as much pleasure for his partner as he possibly could. At the moment, he was straddling Steve’s hips, sliding his incredible ass up and down Steve’s cock as slowly as he could. Every now and then, he’d give a molasses in January, slow roll of his hips, causing Steve to groan and Tony to gasp and shiver.

It felt like they’d been going forever; an endless, slow slide of flesh on flesh that would go on until the stars burned out. Steve love how he felt; how Tony made him feel and a part of him never wanted it to end. The rest of him was starting to get a little desperate for some release so he reached out pull Tony down so he could kiss him, causing Tony to stop moving. Steve ghosted his lips over Tony’s, teasing him as he had been teasing Steve.

“Love you.” Steve whispered as he deepened the kiss while grabbing Tony’s hips.

There was one thing Steve had learned very quickly. Tony made love with slow, controlled energy but he liked being made love to with a more forceful power. He threw back his head and moaned as Steve held him still and began thrusting into him as fast and hard as he could. Tony has his head thrown back, eyes closed, with his hands braced on Steve’s chest, a nonstop stream of wordless, pornographic noise streaming out of his mouth as Steve pounded into him.

“I’m close,” Steve panted, “need a hand?’

Tony shook his head and grabbed his cock, jerking it hard and fast. Steve adjusted his angle and Tony shivered and shook as he came, cum pouring over his fist to splatter on Steve’s chest. His ass clenched around Steve’s dick and Steve wailed as his orgasm tore through him. Tony flopped forward, his head thudding onto Steve’s shoulder as Steve trembled with aftershocks. After a few minutes, Tony tipped his face up and softly kissed him. Steve wrapped his arms around him, feeling his body go limp as he drifted off to sleep, all his energy stilled for the moment.


End file.
